VOCALOID: The Past Revealed
by Saeran Surana
Summary: UPDATE! if I get reviews I may write a sequel! Well, enjoy! We all know who the VOCALOIDs are, but where on earth are they from? A little look into the past could cause Rin to go insane or will a surprise love save her from the chaos?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own VOCALOID. This is purely fan made. If you see any spelling mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. Thank you and enjoy**

VOCALOID: The Past Revealed

Kaito ran his fingers through his sapphire hair. He was wearing a blue tank and ripped Jeans, he sat down on a nearby chair as he said "Len, don't speak like you're reading lines. You gotta sound like you're actually saying it! Now, try once more" The younger blonde nodded as he tried his lines again "I will make people come to me, and they will make my world!" Len smiled, he wore a yellow T-shirt that had a picture of a monkey eating a banana and jean shorts. He was sitting in a wooden chair, swinging his legs back and forth and he asked "how was that Nii-chan?" Kaito sighed "not quite... let's go on to your singing--" Suddenly Kamui burst through the door, he was wearing a leather jacket over a white T-shirt with black jeans and was holding a bike helmet in one arm. He was out of breath and his long purple hair looked wind blown. Kaito went to his friend's side and asked "what happened?! Did your motorcycle breakdown?! What's wrong?!"

Kamui was never one for asking help, but he had to "i-it's Rin! She's gone! I can't find her anywhere!" he managed to say before falling to his knees. Kaito kneeled as he asked, his voice trembling "did you check... the orphanage?" Kamui's eyes grew wide as he whispered "no... oh God!"

Kaito said "right, we're going. Len, stay here and... um... practice" Len hung his head and nodded, but then shook his head 'no' while saying

"No, I'm going too!"

"But I don't want--"

"To late"

"What?!... fine, come with us if you want..."

"Thank you... I'll help get Rin back ok" Len nodded and they left for the rundown orphanage, fear in their hearts.

Deep in the forest, where the dark orphanage was once running, was Rin. She was wearing a plain black dress that flared at the hip and a black ribbon tied in a bow in her hair. She stood infront of the orphanage, it was still standing. Rin heard yelling from behind her and turned around to see her friends, Kaito & Kamui, as well as her twin, Len. Rin called out to them "don't try to stop me!" Kamui reached out to her, he yelled "Rin, no! Stop! If you go inside you might--" she cut him off and cried "I want to remember!" and with that she ran inside.

She colapssed the moment she entered the building. Before she could comprehend what happened, She saw herself and all her friends in glass cylinders filled with blue liquid. Doctors were taking notes as they studied the children, Rin spoke to herself and asked "what...? Are these... memories?" She confirmed her theory when she saw a younger version of herself in one of the rows of cylinders. A light flashed before Rin's eyes and suddenly the scenery changed. Rin was now looking at herself on an operating table, her left arm was missing and her detached arm was holding a crumpled piece of paper. All Rin could make out through the fingers were "Project: Len" Rin gasped and whispered "Len was... _made from my DNA_?!" Another flash of light and she was in a room full of children. It was herself and all her friends again, but they were kids. Suddenly, the door burst open, letting a harsh light into the dark room as Kaito was thrown carelessly into the small room, bandages covering his right eye. A few moments later, Kamui and Leon were thrown into the room. Kamui was rubbing his arm were he was held by the doctor but Leon just sat where he was thrown, a blank expression on his face. Rin heard the doctors mention somthing called an emotional supressant and one doctor said "even I feel bad for the kids" the other doctor just laughed and said "are you kidding?! they were always destroying our valuable research!" Rin ran to the doctors and heard the first doctor mutter "still... I'm sorry kids." Rin returned and saw Miku crawl over to Leon and cry "Leon?... Leon?!... LEON!!" she started slapping Leon across his face, but there was no response. Miku hugged Leon, laying her head on his chest as she cried sorrowfully.

Rin could hear someone calling her name. Len? No his voice is softer. Kamui?

When Rin woke up she was in Kamui's arms. He was crying "Rin? Kaito! Len! She's awake! How are you feeling? You fell pretty hard" Len laughed and said "you got that right! Rin broke her robo-arm right off!" Rin looked at her left arm to find her sleeve empty. She sat up and looked at Kamui, she whimpered and said "that was horrible... Kamui," Rin's eyes began to well. She placed a hand on Kamui's cheek and asked "can I... stay with you for awhile? Please?" Kamui replied "of course! you can stay as long as you want..." Rin smiled and said "thank you... Kamui" She leaned closer to him and closed her eyes, as did he, and they shared a loving kiss.

Back in the city, Miku was visiting Leon at his apartment. She wore a white T-shirt with blue jeans and a black coat that flared at the hip. She was looking out over the city. She turned to Leon and smiled as she said "Leon... everybody's starting to remember... and they aren't going insane!... like I did... isn't that wonderful?... Leon?" the blonde just stood beside her, one hand on the window, staring blankly at the city below. Leon wore a red button up shirt, though the buttons were always open, and black jeans. Miku placed two fingers on Leon's shoulder and turned him towards her. She hugged him and whispered "I promise... I _will_ cure you...I _will_ find where they hid the serum and _make_ a cure if I have to!... and we'll start where we left off... ok?... Leon?" he remained silent, as he always did. Miku made Leon sit down on the loveseat, kissed him on his forehead and cried "I miss you..."

Sweet Ann knocked on the door and called out "Miku! Are you ready yet?" Sweet Ann wore a bubble-gum pink T-shirt, black leather pants and black hiking boots. Miku called back "almost!" she placed a red rose on Leon's lap and whispered "everything I do... I do it for you..." and with that she left. Sweet Ann ran a hand through her curly blonde hair and sighed "Miku! If we're gonna do this raid, you gotta get your head in the game!" Miku simply replied "I know... I'm gonna make those doctors pay... their _presious_ research will be ours..." Miku's fists shook with rage as she thought of Leon's cruel condition.

"Leon's cure _will_ be mine!"


End file.
